


Safety Bubble

by GoldenS0422



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Raises Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker, F/M, Padmé Amidala Lives, Padmé Amidala Raises Leia & Luke, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, jedi are sus, palpatine messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: With Anakin and Padmé getting more and more suspicious of the Jedi's motives towards their children, they need to find a way to get out of their sights. Hopefully, they would get what they need.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Safety Bubble

Anakin laid down in bed quietly, stroking the hair of his wife who was also awake. The two sat there in silence. They just got Luke and Leia to sleep a few minutes ago, and right now, Anakin (and perhaps Padmé as well) was contemplating on what the Jedi had been trying on him, Padmé, and his children. He believed leaving the Jedi would also include the Jedi leaving him, but as it turns out, that wasn’t the case. When the Jedi first asked them about handing Luke and Leia over to have them be trained as Jedi, Padmé politely declined, and getting them to leave was a lot easier than he thought, or so he thought. The Jedi came back to get them to hand them over three more times, and with each time, they were more and more persistent and more and more difficult to shoo away.

After the fourth time, the Jedi left all of them alone for a while, and things were quiet. Too quiet. Around ten days after the fourth time they got the Jedi to leave, Anakin would feel something strange in the Force and almost feel as though they were being watched, and Padmé once told him that she could’ve sworn someone was watching them from a distance. Anakin wanted to pay the Jedi Order a visit to tell them to leave them alone with finality, but he decided otherwise.

Still, he and Padmé firmly believed that the longer they stayed here, the bigger the risks are for their children. Anakin’s faith in the Jedi was fading, and he knew better than to try and get it back. Padmé’s will to continue on in the senate was fading, and she knew better than to try and get it back. They both knew better. They both knew to put their children first. They both knew their ultimate goal was always to be a family, and they were so very close to achieving that.

“So, what should we do about it?”, Padmé asked weakly, her voice breaking the silence that settled between the two of them.

“Do about what?”, he murmured. “What are you talking about?”

“You know what I’m talking about. Luke and Leia. Our suspicions towards the Jedi. Our children’s safety.”

Anakin slowly nodded, “Well, I-I’m not quite sure, really. I mean, you are still in the senate, so we would probably have to stay here.”

She shook her head, “I can resign.”

“Wait, you really would?”

“Mhm,” she nodded. “I…never actually planned on being around this long. I was hoping to retire from the political world once I finished my two terms as queen, but the queen who succeeded me, Queen Jamillia, suggested that I stay and become Naboo’s senator. As you can tell, I took it. With the republic finally seeming to get its bearings together, I feel as though I can leave now.”

“You do that then.”

“Okay, but…after that?”

Anakin shrugged, “I have no idea.”

“We could leave the planet and live somewhere else. We can raise the kids there.”

“Yeah, that is a good idea. Maybe we could raise them on Tatooine as I know for a fact that they will never go looking for us there.”

“No, no, no, Tatooine is not a good place to raise a child. If it was our only choice, sure, alright, but…no. It is far away from being a good environment for our innocent darlings.”

“What exactly _are_ our other choices then?”

“I think Naboo would be a good place.”

He looked at her with doubt in his eyes, “Really? Naboo? Would they not find us there?”

“If you’ve kept up with the news, you’ll know that numerous planets have distanced themselves from the Jedi. It’s not to say that Jedi aren’t allowed, but they generally aren’t fond of often having Jedi paying visits to their planets. Some even ban taking children from their planet to be taken as Jedi. Naboo is one of them.”

“Oh, I see. Why though?”

“I am going to be honest: I am not sure. However, the Jedi Order has progressively made itself look either better or worse throughout the span of the war, more so the latter if you ask me. I can get where these planets are coming from if they want no business with the Jedi. The Jedi are slowly regaining trust, but it’ll be a while before they can repair all of the damages.”

“Yeah, okay, where in Naboo should we stay though?”

“Apparently, the villa in Varykino has expanded.”

“Are you saying we should stay there?”

“I want to be extra sure that the Jedi can’t find us, so it might be a good idea to not stay in my home. However, I still wish to stay in contact with my family, which is more than possible. I really doubt we’ll be able to permanently own a part of it, but if Queen Apailana can allow us to stay there for at least a week or two, I think that should be more than enough time for us to plan where to go to next.”

“Okay, that sounds good.”

She smiled, “We can finally rest.”

“Out of curiosity though, do you like politics? I’ve always been under the impression that you do.”

“I do. It’s just that I feel I’ve had enough of the senate and that I should call it a day.”

“Ah, okay, I get where you’re coming from.”

“If I can get a light job in Naboo, however, I might take it. I’m not sure.”

“I guess that goes for me as well.”

The two smiled at one another, knowing they had a plan set now, and tomorrow, they were going to set it in motion. They could worry about the Jedi no longer, for they would be safe and sound.

____________________

Padmé left the senate the following day, and the two packed up fairly quickly. Luke and Leia were oddly behaved that day, which made it a whole lot easier. They didn’t take everything away from the apartment just yet, however, as they would only do so when they actually did find a proper place to stay, and Padmé believed they would.

They soon left Coruscant for Naboo and found themselves on the latter in short time. They headed straight for Theed Royal Palace as Padmé was bound to go there anyway after resigning from the Republic Senate – the queen would be expecting her presence. Padmé doubted the queen wouldn’t understand though.

They were welcomed by the security present, and they were immediately led to the throne room. Both were reluctant to leave Luke and Leia alone, but Padmé’s trust in Naboo was just about enough to let them do so.

They entered the throne room.

“Your Highness,” they said simultaneously as they greeted the queen.

“Senator Amidala, Master Skywalker.”

Anakin was the first to speak up.

“With, uh, all due respect, it’s not exactly Master Skywalker anymore as I…left the Order. Anakin would be fine.”

“I see,” she nodded before turning to Padmé. “And, speaking of leaving, I…have heard the news.”

Padmé nodded weakly in confirmation, “Y-yes.”

“May I simply ask why? I am not angry or anything, no worries.”

“I just feel as though it might be a good time to retire and open a seat in the senate. I have originally already planned on leaving politics after my two terms as queen, but I was encouraged to continue on. Right now, I just wish to raise a family with my husband.”

“Ah, alright.”

“If I may, may I…make a request?”

“Of course, ask away.”

“Uh, recently, me and Anakin have been followed and spied on by the Jedi, or so we believe, and while we would wish to stay in my parents’ home, we simply want to make sure. I-if we may, we’d like to ask if we could, uh, stay in some part of Varykino Estate for a while just to be sure. After all, it was expanded if I remember correctly.”

Queen Apailana slowly nodded before smiling, “Very well. I shall have it be known that you and Anakin will reside there for a year. I’ll have a part of it be in your hands for a full year, and I can sort out a price for the both of you if you wish to buy it for yourselves.”

Padmé couldn’t contain her thankful smile, “Thank you.”

“You two deserve it. I’ve heard a lot about what the both of you have done for Naboo and the republic as a whole. Enjoy your stay.”

Padmé turned to Anakin, her smile wide, and so was his. They would be safe.

____________________

A school opened up nearby not long after the Skywalkers moved in and had a wider curriculum than most, which included studies on politics and the Force. Looking to buy the residence, they both applied for a job there and were brought in as teachers. Needless to say, their presence did further improve the school’s reputation, and they both got solid paychecks from it. In a few months, they bought out the residence, which was known as the “Amidala-Skywalker Residence” not long after. The place was decorated to their pleasure quickly.

Meanwhile, halfway across the galaxy, the Jedi’s reputation still fluctuated, again leaning more on everyone being skeptical towards them, but they weren’t constantly going after the Skywalker children now at the very least.

With a luxurious and cozy home in the quiet planet of Naboo, Luke and Leia were set for a peaceful life, and that was all that Anakin and Padmé wanted and hoped for.

To be honest, they didn’t know if they were safe now and if going back would or would not result in the Jedi going after them, but they enjoyed being in their own little bubble, and they were sure they didn’t want to leave anytime soon.


End file.
